falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ogden Marslow
Born to alcoholic abusers, Ogden would break that cycle of poverty and violence only to be broken by the wasteland in return. Radiation would destroy his mind as thoroughly as chems or liquor ever could. Biography Ogden was born in Mother of Kindness Hospital in Toledo, Ohio on March 5th, 2045. His parents were at first happy to be caregivers, but the novelty quickly wore off and they would begin to neglect young Ogden. The child would have trouble developing socially, which his teachers made several notes of at school, as well as the bruises on his arms and neck. Social workers would be called in but no action would ever be taken, though Ogden's parents did fight thinking the other had called them. Often this hostility was aimed at their son, who endure several harsh beatings early in his life. By his teens Ogden had joined every team and club at school in the hopes of staying away from home as long as possible, but as he grew older he had trouble keeping up with the work load, and would be in threat of flunking out by fourteen. He would be saved by his guidance councilor would managed to get through the youth's shell and find out what his life was like, and quickly began court proceedings. Ogden was soon adopted by the older woman, who soon turned his grades around and helped him develop social skills. By his senior year Ogden had a loyal group of friends, hopes of college and a happy out look he thought impossible even three years ago. Ogden would go onto college where he became an engineer and meet his wife Mary, who came from a similar background. The couple settled down in Michigan after graduation, hoping to get away from their pasts and help out a desperate area. They would find plenty of places to help at, and they would find peace for a time as they adjusted to their life. They would have some trouble in early 2071 when Mary had a miscarriage. They would work through it and their future looked bright until the nuclear holocaust occurred. The War Ogden would be sleeping in on the morning of the war, and would be rudely awoken by sirens and smoke as chaos broke out. He and Mary hid their basement having already stored some food down there. They would squat down their for three days until they began to fell very ill. Ogden would go for medicine but he wouldn't find anything he brought effective. When they couldn't walk they gave up and waited for death, but Ogden would start to find himself feeling better, and was soon able to walk again. Mary would die however, sinking Ogden into grief, which would be compounded by what he had "become." He couldn't handle becoming a ghoul and would smash all the mirrors in his house and only go out on night, all of which would take a toll on his mental health. He would start his slide into feraldom during the nuclear winter that followed the bombs, locking himself in the basement to hide from raiders. In that small space, he would begin to hear the voice of his wife that was buried under the floor as well as "others" who told him to do increasingly elaborate rituals which culminated with his insanity. He now paces the room and occasionally scratches at the door to the outside. Appearance Ogden had red hair, blue eyes and a cutting stare when he was human, he currently is missing large patches of flesh from his body and one of his ears, though he does still have wisps of hair on his scalp, which he will occasionally pick at. Category:Characters Category:Ghouls